The Clouds Will Part
by NaughtyAssassin
Summary: This ongoing series is a retelling of the Dead or Alive story through Ayane's perspective. Although some events do follow the guidelines of the traditional story, new elements and ideas are introduced. Ayane finds herself in this series and meets new friends and enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Clouds Will Part

**Chapter 1****  
**  
The sound of thunder can be heard in the distance, as Ayane ties back her purple hair. Rain drops glisten on her window, while tears form in her crimson eyes. Ayane lets out a sigh, as the thunder forces a memory to resurface in her mind. Ayane gazes at her reflection and cringes. She cannot hide the presence of Hayate, that lurks beneath the surface.

Fire forms in Ayane's eyes, as she shatters the mirror with her hands. She can no longer stand to look at herself: "What have I done?" she asks. Ayane runs outside in order to escape her overwhelming feelings of guilt and disgust. She looks up at the sky and watches the lightning illuminate it. Ayane lets out a scream, which echoes over her village. The storm immediately follows her lead. A lightning bolt strikes a tree and it crashes down in front of her. Ayane cannot take her eyes off of it. She remains still and mourns the violated tree. She lies down in the muddy grass and closes her eyes, as she allows her haunting memories to overtake her.

6 months earlier

Ayane opens her eyes to the sun beaming down on her. She stretches her petite frame and climbs out of her bed. Ayane heads out to the river for a swim. She glances around to make sure no one is watching. She slowly removes her dress and shakes her hair free. The sun sparkles on her pale breasts, as she jumps into the cool water. Ayane closes her eyes and dives in deep. When she surfaces, she sees Hayate sneaking a glance at her from the shore.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks. Ayane's hesitant gaze shifts to a small nod. Her face turns beet red, as she timidly puts her arms around her breasts. Hayate puts down his sword and takes off his clothes, revealing his lean, muscular body. He slowly approaches Ayane in the water and shoots her a half-smile. Ayane lets out a nervous giggle and playfully splashes him. Hayate initially gives her a look of disapproval, but then he suddenly grabs her and pulls her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ayane shrieks, as she pushes him away from her. "It is ok," he explains. "Don't be frightened, we cannot deny our connection any longer." Ayane's mind races, as she thinks about the consequences of her actions:

"What will Kasumi think of me if she finds out?" Hayate's deep brown eyes give her a penetrating stare, as his hand brushes up against her arm. She locks eyes with him and releases her breasts from her arms. Hayate embraces her and starts kissing her all over. Ayane melts, as Hayate touches every inch of her body. He picks her up in his arms and she wraps her legs around him tightly. Ayane gives in to ecstasy, as he enters her. Ayane lets out a small moan and clings on to him. When it is over, he releases her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go," Hayate says. He leaves Ayane, still trembling in the river. A rain drop falls on her head, as she slowly drags herself out of the water. Ayane begins to run home in order to avoid the storm, but it is too late. She runs into a temple to take shelter. Ayane's footsteps echo as she approaches the altar. She gets down on her knees to confess her sin, when she hears a woman's voice in the distance:

"Ayane, the truth is I am your mother," says the voice of Ayame, Kasumi and Hayate's mother. Ayane freezes, as the tears begin to roll down her cheek. She realizes that Raidou, the man that raped Ayame, is her father. She runs out of the temple and slams the door so hard, that she cracks it. Ayane runs as fast as she can. She trips over a branch and falls to the ground. Mud covers her body, but she does not dare to wipe herself off. She is shaking violently and unable to channel her rage.

Ayane runs through her village and starts smashing windows with her hands. Blood sheds to the surface of her knuckles. Ayane fixates her fiery eyes on the blood, the same blood that she shares with Hayate. Ayane screams and claws at her skin. The blood pours out of her, tainted. Ayane hears Raidou's voice over her screams. Without thinking twice, she runs toward him with tears piercing her eyes. She attacks him and sees him as the source of all of her pain.

Raidou easily pushes her back and Hayate steps in to defend her. Ayane's combination of love and disgust makes his appearance unbearable and at the same time, so comforting. Hayate's tender touch comes back to her, as she watches Raidou throw Hayate into a wall.

"Master Hayate," she shrieks. Ayane faints and everything goes dark.

Present Day

Ayane opens her eyes and looks up at the sky. The clouds part and the sun begins to peek out. She gathers herself up and stands tall. With Hayate's memory gone, she realizes that she must live with this shame alone. However, she cannot ignore the connection that still exists between them. She wipes away her tears and stares at her reflection in a puddle. She will not be able to free herself from Hayate, but she knows that she must continue on and face the struggles that lie ahead. Ayane smiles at her reflection and walks away, leaving her past and love behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Clouds Will Part (Part II): In the Shadow of Her Life

_Raidou slams Hayate into a wall as Ayane screams, "Master Hayate!" _

Ayane wakes up suddenly in a cold sweat. She wipes her brow and takes a deep breath. The nightmares never cease to invade her mind…

Ayane forces herself out of bed and remembers the task she must complete. Kasumi has run off and betrayed her people in order to avenge Hayate. Ayane knows that she has to kill her, but her overwhelming guilt of her affair with Hayate creeps all over her pale body.

"How can I kill Kasumi for betrayal, when I have done the same?" Ayane asks herself. Ayane lets out a sigh and walks outside, as the sun beams down on her. Ayane squints her eyes and glances at her shadow. She realizes that she must morph into it and complete this difficult job. Ayane closes her eyes and imagines her shadow enveloping her soul. She must leave her emotions behind and merely act as an assassin. Ayane runs swiftly through the trees and refuses to look back. Ayane repeats to herself, "She is a traitor," as she continues on her path to find Kasumi.

Ayane stops for a moment to catch her breath, as a small sparrow approaches her. Ayane snaps her head toward it and reveals the inferno of rage flashing in her eyes. The bird immediately flies away and senses the power within her. Ayane spots a glimmer of cherry red hair in a small clearing in the distance. She carefully approaches the clearing without making a single sound and gazes upon the sleeping princess. Kasumi is scrunched up in a ball with her sword lying at her side. Ayane pays attention to her steady breathing and listens for any change.

Kasumi does not move, as she remains in a threshold between dreams and reality. Ayane whips out her dagger and decides to trap Kasumi in the world of dreams forever. She raises the dagger, as the flames in her eyes increase. Suddenly, Kasumi's eyes pop open and she flips herself up and kicks Ayane away from her. Kasumi grabs her sword in defense, as Ayane wipes the blood off her scarlet mouth.

Ayane sarcastically mutters, "You were always everyone's little princess," as she prepares to fight her half-sister. Kasumi charges at her and they begin the intense battle. Each blow weakens the other a little more, as they jab back and forth. Kasumi flips over Ayane and moves like an angel, with each move choreographed to perfection. She grabs her sword and slashes Ayane across the arm. Ayane looks down at her wound and gives a menacing smile, as she strikes Kasumi down. Ayane closes her eyes and places her fingers together and begins to chant. Purple lights form around Ayane, as Kasumi cries out in fear.

Ayane prepares herself to finish off the traitor, when flashes of memories start to block her vision. Ayane watches Kasumi and her play together when they were younger. The two little girls giggle and reveal their naivete. Ayane shudders and tries to keep the chanting going. Suddenly, Hayate's striking face emerges in her flashes and she revisits the day they made love to one another. Ayane cannot ignore Hayate's sweet embrace, as she opens her tear-filled eyes. She stares down at the same golden eyes and takes a step back, as she realizes that they are the eyes of Kasumi. Ayane takes one last look at her and begins to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi cries out. But, Ayane continues walking without hesitation. Ayane curses herself for failing and dreads the consequences of her actions. She knows that she has let down her people. Her strength and power have transformed into compassion and weakness. The trigger of her memories still stings, along with the slash on her arm. Ayane realizes that she must find Hayate and release her suffering in order to complete her destiny. Ayane sighs and understands that she has become a shadow of her former self, but she refuses to give up. Ayane continues to walk forward; behind her, a small, pink petal is all that remains.


	3. Chapter 3

The Clouds Will Part: Part III Uncaged Desire 

Ayane's gaze meets with Hayate's penetrating eyes, as they breathe heavily in unison. A small drop of sweat falls from Hayate's brow onto Ayane's breast. Ayane gasps for air and whispers, "I love you." Thunder echoes outside and Ayane lets out a small shriek. She clings to Hayate when she notices a slight change in his face. A shadow creeps over him and she can no longer see her reflection in his eyes. Rather, an inferno of rage replaces it. Ayane jumps back with fear and confusion, as she wraps herself around the sheets. She trembles and asks, "Hayate! What's wrong?" Hayate holds a dagger over his head and stabs Ayane. Ayane's crimson eyes begin to fade, as she watches the blood spill out of her. She whispers repeatedly: "Hayate…"

Ayane suddenly wakes up panting and wipes the sweat from her face. She immediately feels for her wound and sees that the blood is no longer there. "Could that have really been a dream?" she asks herself. Ayane forces herself to wake up and sets out on her journey to find Hayate at the karate dojo. She can no longer ignore the passion that burns inside of her. Everyone warned her that Hayate would not remember her; however, Ayane pushes these thoughts aside. It became impossible for her to shelter her feelings for Hayate and she desperately craved to release them.

Ayane begins to wear herself out on her journey and decides to rest for a moment against a tree. Her eyelids flutter, as she breathes in the serene air that envelopes her essence. The woods begin to fade and Ayane's uncaged desire leads her to the world of the unconscious. Ayane opens her eyes and sees herself standing in a temple. Melodic music resonates in her ears and Hayate appears before her. "Where am I?" Ayane asks. Hayate smiles and says, "You are fulfilling your destiny." Hayate holds out his hand to her and Ayane hesitantly takes it. As her fingers brush up against his, it begins to rain inside of the temple. Ayane begins to shiver when she realizes that the rain has turned to blood. Hayate delivers a menacing smile and says, "You see what you have done Ayane." Ayane flees from the temple and attempts to wipe off the blood that stains her body. However, she cannot cleanse herself of it and she screams out in frustration….

The sound of a bird chirping snaps Ayane back into reality. Ayane picks herself up off the ground and looks behind her shoulder. She feels her strength slowly diminishing, as she holds on to the tree for support. "What is happening to me?" she asks herself. Ayane takes a deep breath and punches the tree in a fury. Shes brushes herself off and continues on to find Hayate. Once she reaches the clearing, she shields her eyes from the sun and spies the karate dojo in the distance…

As Ayane approaches it, she stands back and looks inside to see a young girl with chestnut brown hair swaying back and forth. The young girl cries out in a sickening chipper voice: "Ein!" Ayane spots Hayate in his karate uniform, smiling at the girl with warm eyes. Ayane's heart races and her crimson eyes shift to an amber glow. Ayane hesitates to walk inside and her mind starts to race. "What if he really doesn't recognize me?" she asks herself. As Ayane decides what to do, she watches the girl jump into Hayate's arms and embrace him. "Whoa Hitomi! You are lucky I caught you," Ein says with a wink. Ayane clenches her fists so hard that blood begins to shed. She glares at the young girl and rolls her eyes at her nauseating cuteness. "I can't do this yet," Ayane says to herself. She walks away from the dojo and gives Hayate one last longing gaze. The sun beams down on Ayane's pale face, as she looks within her soul to free herself from this uncaged desire. . .


	4. Chapter 4

The Clouds Part Part IV: Bitter Sweet Revenge

The sun began to set, as the sky blended scarlet and orange hues together. Ayane stared up at the sky and felt a void inside. The sun vanished from the sky, as Ayane noticed a voiceless presence. She turned around to see a wounded bird, fluttering on the ground. The bird's wing was covered in blood. Ayane approached the bird and picked it up in her small hands. She gently stroked the bird and revealed a hint of a smile. A teardrop rolled down Ayane's cheek, as she identified with this wounded creature. Ayane placed the bird back down on the ground and sighed. "I will not be broken," she said confidently. She wiped the tear from her face and marched off to confront Hitomi…

Darkness spread over the sky and a red shadow surrounded the moon. Ayane impatiently waited for Hitomi to leave the Karate dojo. She paced back and forth and kept her fiery eyes fixed on the dojo. "Sooner or later, she will come, "whispered Ayane. Sure enough, a high-pitched giggle echoed in the woods. Ayane crouched down and clenched her dagger close to her. In the distance, Ayane saw Hitomi skipping along…

"I am so excited that Ein thinks I am improving at Karate!" Hitomi said with a squeal of joy. Ayane rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh and she talks to herself too. How cute." Ayane shifted her weight slightly, as a branch cracked underneath her foot. "Who's there?" Hitomi cried out. She whipped her hair around and scanned the area. Ayane crept behind her and tapped her on the shoulder…

"Oh wow. You really scared me," said Hitomi in a shaky voice.

Ayane looked Hitomi up and down in disgust. "What can Hayate possibly see in this girl?" she asked herself. The corner of Ayane's mouth shifted into a smirk, as she patted Hitomi on the head with constricted resentment. Ayane pictured smothering the life out of Hitomi or cutting her delicate throat. Her smirk transformed into a menacing smile, as her desires began to overtake her.

"I will never let you have Hayate!" Ayane shrieked. She pushed Hitomi on the ground with repulsion.

"Who is Hayate?" Hitomi cried. She brushed the dirt off of her and forced herself up.

"I will kill you," Ayane said as she took out her dagger. "Ayane!" boomed the deep voice of an unidentified man…

Ayane slowly turned around and viewed about twenty ninjas surrounding her.

"We know you let Kasumi go, "said the masked man. "Kill them both" he commanded. Ayane and Hitomi slowly backed up and held their fists up in defense.

"I didn't even do anything!" Hitomi cried out.

But, it seemed impossible for Hitomi to sway the ninjas. The ninjas rushed forward and yelled in rage. Ayane and Hitomi fought side by side.

"There are too many!" Hitomi screamed.

Ayane closed her eyes and began to chant when the head ninja grabbed her from behind and threw her into a tree. Ayane spit out blood and attempted to get up, but the ninja kicked her on the ground. He wrapped a rope around her delicate neck and started dragging her on the ground. Ayane held her throat and struggled to breathe. The noise and cries began to fade out in the distance…

Ayane opened her eyes and was standing in a cemetery next to Hayate. The sun gleamed on his handsome face. "You have to know what to see," Hayate said. He pointed at the grave and Ayane realized that it was her own. Ayane looked beyond the grave and saw a girl with long, golden hair watching her from afar. "Hayate, who is that?" she asked. However, Hayate did not answer her and left a white rose on her grave. Ayane watched the rose wither and die in an instant. "Hayate!" she cried out. . .

Ayane opened her eyes and felt her life slipping away, as the rope choked the essence of her soul. All of a sudden, Hitomi cut the rope free and stabbed the ninja. Ayane violently began to cough, as she looked up at Hitomi with shock. Hitomi's face was caked with mud and she had a small slash on her cheek. Suddenly, another ninja threw Hitomi into a tree and her head smashed against it.

"No! Hitomi!" Ayane yelled out.

Ayane slashed the ninja's throat with one swift gesture and ran over to Hitomi. She held her frail body in her arms and screamed out in anger. Hitomi still breathed slowly, but Ayane could not wake her. Ayane's tears spilled out uncontrollably, as she caressed Hitomi's hair. Guilt infested Ayane's body, as she tried to wake up Hitomi. In the distance, Ein watched this purple-haired girl and his rage increased. He squeezed his fists and whispered, "I will kill her for what she did to you Hitomi"…

Ayane wiped her tears and brushed the dirt off of her. She kissed Hitomi on the forehead and re-hashed her dream: "I must find that blonde-haired girl if I want to resolve everything," said Ayane. She looked up at the sky and watched the sun rise. It illuminated on Hitomi's angelic face. Ayane spotted a bird flying above her; free and unbound. "Soon I will be flying again," Ayane whispered, as the bird vanished from her sight…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Clouds Will Part Part V: With A Blaze In Her Eyes**

Ayane's fingertips grazed Hitomi's hand, as they both laid out a white sheet on the cool, wet grass. They smoothed the edges and placed several rose petals on top of the sheet. Hitomi let out a giggle and kissed Ayane on the cheek. Ayane smiled and brushed her fingers through Hitomi's chestnut hair. She leaned in slowly to kiss Hitomi on her cherry lips, only inches away from touching them. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayane spotted a red stain forming on the white sheet. It continued to spread and tarnish the sheet, as the girls watched in shock. "Oh, we just made it look so pretty!" Hitomi whined. Ayane's gaze shifted to Hitomi, as she watched blood begin to pour from her head in horror. "How could you do this to me Ayane?" Hitomi cried out. Ayane could not take her eyes off of Hitomi, as the blood dripped all over her…

Ayane woke up in a cold sweat outside and Hitomi had vanished. She took a deep breath and remembered that Hitomi was safe and sound at the Karate Dojo in a coma. However, she could not remove the guilt that infested her. "If only I had done something to protect her," Ayane whispered to herself. She dusted herself off and continued on her journey to find the mysterious blonde woman from her dream. After asking around, Ayane discovered that the only woman that could fit her description was Helena. Without hesitation, Ayane set off to find Helena in order to find some answers.

The sun beat down on Ayane, as she wiped her brow and sighed. She poured some water down her throat to alleviate her thirst. As each drop fulfilled Ayane's craving, she began to imagine Hayate kissing her moist lips. Ayane shook her head and tried to force Hayate out of her mind. As she put the water back in her sack, she noticed a small leaf with writing on it. Ayane squinted her eyes and read with curiosity: "Ayane, I am with you always." Hayate's handwriting warmed her heart, as a smile spread across her face. Ayane ran her fingers along the leaf, desperately wishing she could feel Hayate's skin next to her own. "I don't even know if this is love I am feeling," Ayane said to herself in frustration. Her mixed feelings for Hayate always complicated everything. Deep within her soul, Ayane realized that she needed some attachment to Hayate. However, she did not know whether love or lust drove her on her journey to help him.

Ayane approached the opera house with anticipation. She opened the heavy doors and walked inside with her footsteps echoing on the marble floors. "Is anyone here?" Ayane called out. She carefully observed her surroundings, only to find that the opera house was mostly empty. As she approached a small statue, Ayane felt a blow at the back of her head. Ayane whipped around to see a petite girl with long, golden hair and icy blue eyes. Helena's fists were clenched together tightly:

"You killed my mother!" she exclaimed with rage.

Ayane's brow crinkled up in confusion, as Helena slapped her across the face. Ayane's expression darkened and her crimson eyes began to flash with anger.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ayane said with a smug attitude. She spit on Helena's boot and raised her eyes up at her. "I've killed a lot of people's mothers," Ayane snapped back.

A torch was lit nearby and in an instant; Ayane grabbed it and hurled it at Helena. Helena successfully ducked underneath it, but the torch hit a curtain behind her. Flames began to creep around the two women, but they did not pay any attention.

Helena jabbed Ayane sharply in the stomach, as Ayane laughed manically. Ayane flipped over Helena and yanked her by the hair. Helena screamed out in pain, as Ayane pushed Helena into a wall. Helena coughed and held her arm, unable to get off the floor. Ayane approached her with the roaring fire behind her. The flames did not compare to the blaze in Ayane's eyes. Ayane stomped on Helena and spit on her pale face. A tear rolled down Helena's face, as she tasted her approaching defeat.

"I will spare your life if you tell me everything you know about Hayate!" Ayane roared.

She bent down closer to Helena and licked her salty tears.

Helena cringed and whispered, "I do not know of anyone named Hayate."

She looked into Ayane's eyes and began shaking with fear.

"Oh right. I mean Ein," Ayane said.

A loud crash behind them startled Ayane, as the statue began to crumble in the fire. The smoke slivered into their lungs, as Ayane and Helena coughed uncontrollably.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know once we get out of here!" Helena cried out.

Ayane helped Helena off the ground and the two women stumbled out of the building. The flames overtook the opera house, destroying everything in its path…

Helena cried at the sight of the destruction, but Ayane pushed her back on the ground with no remorse.

"Tell me now!" Ayane said in a menacing tone.

"You need to go to DOATEC. They will be able to tell you everything you need to know about Project Epsilon," Helena explained.

"Project?" Ayane asked in confusion.

"That is all I know," Helena whispered.

Ayane glared at Helena and then revealed an ominous smile, as she bent down and kissed Helena on the cheek. Ayane walked away with determination driving her forward. She felt for the small leaf in her pocket, which gave her comfort and satisfaction. "Hayate, I am always with you," Ayane whispered to the trees, as a tear rolled down her cheek and brushed her lips. Ayane kept her eyes fixated on the road ahead and continued on without slowing down.


	6. Chapter 6

The Clouds Will Part Part VI: All By Herself

Pink lights sparkled among the clouds in the sky, as darkness began to creep in and take over. Ayane shivered, but continued to march on. "I must find DOATEC and discover the truth," she whispered. The wind kept her company, as it whistled in agreement. Ayane let out a small sigh. "I feel so alone," she mumbled. A branch snapped behind her and Ayane immediately reached for her dagger…

Ayane scanned the woods around her, but she did not notice anything out of place. The trees swayed back and forth, as the wind shrieked louder. Ayane clenched her dagger and tried to remain calm, but her heavy breathing gave her away. In the distance, Ein fixated his stare on Ayane with a flash in his eyes. Ein blended in with the shadows and decided to remain undetected for now. "You will not get away with what you did to my Hitomi," Ein thought to himself…

Ayane took a deep breath and decided to keep moving. Her mind raced with contradicting thoughts on love and her own self-doubts. Ayane wondered if her quest to save Hayate's memory was meant to gain her love back, or save her soul. She felt that obsession replaced her pure love for Hayate. "What kind of life could I have with him?" Ayane asked herself. She knew that no one would accept or understand their love. Every time Ayane pictured Hayate kissing her with his soft lips, she felt filthy and wrong, but she could not put a stop to her desires…

Ayane stopped for a moment and looked up at the night sky for an answer. The stars twinkled brightly back at her and Ayane's own soul remained dim in comparison. Ayane started to think that maybe she should turn back and push Hayate out of her thoughts. However, she knew that this was impossible, as he invaded all of her dreams, thoughts, and longings. Ayane felt comforted by the darkness of the sky and dreaded the morning light that would soon emerge and snap her back into reality.

The next morning…

Ayane woke up in a small clearing coated with flower petals. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember if this was where she had fallen asleep. Before she had time to react, Ein approached her from behind.

Ayane's eyes softened, as she whispered, "Hayate."

Ein's stone expression did not change.

"Why did you call me by that name?" Ein asked.

A tear rolled down Ayane's pale cheek, as she reached out to touch her lover. Ein pushed her hand away and held up his fists to fight.

"Hayate. It's me, Ayane!" she cried out.

"I'll kill you. You tried to kill the woman I love," roared Ein.

"No, this is all a misunderstanding," Ayane said.

Ein pushed Ayane to the ground and held her by the neck, but Ayane did not try to break free. Ayane kept her eyes on Hayate's handsome face.

Ein let go in frustration: "Why won't you fight back?" he asked.

Ayane started coughing violently, as Ein looked down at his shaking hands.

"What have I become?" he shouted.

Ein ran off, leaving Ayane lying among the petals. She held out her hand and tried to yell out, "I love you." However, her faint cry was drowned out by the wind, leaving Ayane alone and helpless…


	7. Chapter 7

The Clouds Will Part Part VII: An Unlikely Partnership

The rain clanked down hard on the grass, as the trees swayed in anticipation. Lightning illuminated the sky and captured the young, chestnut-haired girl climbing up a hill. She slipped to her knees, but continued to grab hold of the ground and edge forward. A mixture of sweat and rain dripped down her forehead, as her sapphire eyes remained bright with determination. The young girl picked herself up and looked all around her. She held out her arms and closed her eyes, as the rain continued to come down on her. Hitomi let out a piercing scream that could wake the dead…

Ayane opened her eyes, as an immediate expression of confusion and fear darkened her pale face. She slowly inhaled and took a deep breath, trying to erase the dream from her guilt-filled mind. Ayane ran her fingers through her gleaming, lilac hair and let out a yawn. She decided to fall back asleep and release all of her worries and fears… 

Meanwhile, back at the dojo

A shadow crept over Hitomi's angelic face, as she remained asleep in her coma. A clap of thunder echoed in the distance, as if to signal her awakening. Hitomi's eyelids fluttered and her small, delicate hand trembled slightly. The thunder cracked once again and Hitomi's eyes opened wide. Her body shivered and her mouth felt dry. Hitomi attempted to sit up, but a spell of dizziness held her back.

"Ein," Hitomi whispered in fear…

Meanwhile 

Ayane awoke for the second time, as a feeling of warmth melted her heart. She touched her soft lips with her fingertips and imagined Hayate next to her. Ayane knew that some part of him must have remembered her. Even when he had been trying to choke the life out of her, Ayane felt the connection. "Is it so wrong that I liked it when he hurt me?" Ayane asked herself. She traced her fingers down her neck and tried to remember Hayate's strong hands wrapped around her delicate throat. Ayane's cravings for Hayate began to overtake her, as she closed her eyes and lost herself in this trance…

A shadow appeared before her, which snapped Ayane back to reality. She immediately reached for her dagger and opened her blazing eyes. Hitomi stood before her with her lips quivering and her arms crossed. Ayane rubbed her eyes and tried to force the image out of her head, until she realized that this was no dream. Ayane's mind raced with different scenarios: "Has Hitomi come to take revenge on me?" she frantically asked herself. The day that Ayane watched Hitomi fall to the ground haunted her at every waking moment. Ayane stared at Hitomi and noticed that her cheery glow had faded from her face. Hitomi's ruby lips had lost their hue and dark circles surfaced under her eyes. Her bright blue eyes reflected only a hint of a spark. Ayane was at a loss for words, as the dagger dropped from her hand. She waited impatiently for Hitomi to say something…

"I know that you did not mean for this to happen and now I need your help to find Ein," Hitomi stammered.

Ayane's eyes narrowed, as she attempted to read the expression on Hitomi's face. Part of her wanted to free herself from this overwhelming guilt, but the other side of her wanted to go find Hayate for herself.

"You mean Hayate," Ayane muttered.

Hitomi glanced at the ground and let out a small sigh. Ayane rolled her eyes and stood up. She gestured for Hitomi to follow her, as she detected a rosy glow start to form in Hitomi's sallow cheeks. "She is like a little puppy dog, lost without her master," Ayane thought to herself with a smirk. She turned around and flashed a crooked smile at Hitomi, as they set out to find the man of their dreams. Ayane felt torn in this situation, as her conscience began to eat away at her icy heart. She decided to ignore her selfish desires and focus on the task at hand. The sun began to peek out in the distance and interrupted the storm that had brought these two unlikely partners together. Ayane's purple hair and dark desires clashed with Hitomi's good intentions and innocent glow, but their love for the same man kept them bound to each other…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Clouds Will Part: Chapter VIII Love and Deception**

The wind crept over Ayane's petite frame, as she continued walking on at a steady rate. Hitomi skipped a few paces behind her with a sparkle in her eyes and a warm glow in her cheeks. Ayane let a small sigh escape, as she kept her eyes fixated on the road ahead. She desperately tried to keep her mind clear, but her thoughts began to drift away with the soft breeze. Ayane brushed her finger tips against her arms, triggering the memory of Hayate's touch. The thought of his violent grasp around her neck, brought Ayane back into a spell-binding trance. Her eyelashes fluttered, as she took a deep breath and opened her crimson eyes. A small chipmunk ran by and Hitomi let out a high-pitched shriek. A shadow formed over Ayane's face and her soft expression changed back to her typical icy stare. 

"I'm sorry for startling you Ayane!" Hitomi exclaimed with glee.

Ayane curled her scarlet lips into a smirk, while she nodded absent-mindedly. They continued on their trek to find Hayate with determination. Ayane began to have doubts about her decision to allow Hitomi to tag along. She knew that with Hayate's memory gone, Ein's new memories and desires would steer him right toward the annoyingly cute Hitomi. Hitomi hummed a tune to herself as she continued skipping, which only infuriated Ayane even more. A quit rustle in the distance grabbed Ayane's immediate attention. She snapped around and reached for her dagger, but no one was there.

"Ayane! It's only a friendly animal trying to say hello and you are scaring him away!" Hitomi cried.

Ayane placed her hand over Hitomi's mouth and motioned for her to be silent. She closed her eyes and listened closely, but the stranger had vanished…at least for now. Ayane released Hitomi without saying a word. Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but decided to remain quiet. They approached a clearing in the woods and decided to rest for a little while…

Hitomi ran her fingers through her gleaming chestnut hair, as Ayane removed the dirt from her sharp finger nails. Ayane's mind raced as she tried to come up with a way to keep Hitomi from taking away Hayate's heart forever. Ayane clenched her fists and tried to force this disgusting idea out of her mind. It filled her essence, however; as thoughts of Hitomi and Hayate together continued to cloud her judgment. Ayane felt like they were taunting her, as they continued to creep into the darkest corners of her mind. Ayane imagined Hayate sweetly embracing Hitomi, which only boiled her fury.

"I must stop this from happening," Ayane growled to herself.

Hitomi's persistent humming prevented her from eavesdropping on Ayane's quiet revelation. Ayane gathered herself up and Hitomi followed with no hesitation. Ayane's mind raced, as she conjured up a plan that just might work…

Ayane and Hitomi spotted Hayate up ahead walking at a quick and steady pace. Hitomi's eyes lit up with delight, but Ayane firmly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," Ayane said. "I have a plan that will help Hayate…I mean Ein, get all better," she stated with a menacing smile.

Ayane knew that Hitomi would do just about anything to help her beloved Ein. Hitomi creased her brow and listened intently to Ayane. Her sky blue eyes widened with curiosity and interest.

"Why would I tell Ein that I don't love him anymore?" Hitomi asked. "I love him more than anything!"

She shook her head in frustration, as her cheeks became flushed. Ayane's eyes darkened to a deeper shade of red, as she let out a loud sigh. 

"Hitomi. We want his memory to return, so he can cherish his memories with me and start new ones with you," Ayane explained with a sarcastic tone to her voice. "Trust me. Once Hayate's memory returns, he will remember his past and his family and he will have plenty of room in his heart for you as well."

"Don't you want to what is best for him?" Ayane snapped in impatience.

Hitomi's expression remained confused, but she nodded in agreement. Hitomi hesitantly approached Ein with a saddened tune in her heart. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, unable to gaze into the eyes of her precious Ein. Ayane watched from a safe distance, as a wide smile spread over her pale face.

As soon as Ein spotted Hitomi, he ran up to her and picked her up in his strong, chiseled arms.

"Hitomi! I am so happy that you are alright. I was so worried," he exclaimed.

Hitomi could not even bring herself to smile, as she clasped on tightly to Ein's strong embrace. Ein carefully put Hitomi back on the ground and gave her a short, sweet kiss. Hitomi's face flushed as she brought her fingertips up to her quivering lips. She so desperately wanted to hold Ein and never let go, but she dreaded the reaction of her captive audience in the distance. Ayane remained calm, as she anxiously waited for Hitomi to carry out the plan.

"Ein…I don't love you anymore," Hitomi stammered.

Her eyes did not leave the ground, as her palms began to sweat. Ein's gentle face darkened and he remained silent.

"I love another," Hitomi whispered, as tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes.

She felt like drowning in this pool of tears, wanting it to overtake her lungs. Anything seemed better than lying to her Ein and crushing his heart. Ein's grim expression did not change, but his eyes began to weaken.

"You don't just stop loving someone out of nowhere," Ein said, as his voice began to crack. "Love overtakes you. You breathe it and engulf it," Ein whispered.

His fists began to shake with anger, as Hitomi took a step back.

"Look at me Hitomi! Tell me you don't love me and look me right in the eyes," Ein commanded. Hitomi felt her uncontrollable tears sweep over her face.

"I can't!" she cried.

Hitomi brushed her hair out of her face and ran back toward the woods. She could not stop crying and her she began to pant heavily, unable to control her breathing.

"Hitomi! Wait!" Ein cried, but his cries only echoed faintly in the distance.

Hitomi's own cries deafened her to any other surrounding sounds. Ayane patted her on the head and headed toward the confused Hayate. She knew that he needed someone to help mend his broken heart. The clouds began to darken over the orange sky and transform it into twilight. Ayane and Hitomi headed into opposite directions, as if the wind meant to guide them there. Ayane eagerly ran toward her corrupted love and overwhelming dark desires, as Hitomi followed her path toward loneliness and despair. Their two lives had intertwined in this tangled web of deception, each in love with the same man. Hitomi took a deep breath and continued on into the dark woods, praying she made the right decision.

"I love you Ein," Hitomi whispered to the trees.

A small crackle caught her attention and she whipped around in a panic.

"Ein? Is that you?" she cried.

A hand quickly covered her mouth, as Hitomi felt her hands being tied behind her back. Her screams were muffled and she tried to kick herself free, but she had no luck. Her eyes caught the attention of a pair of radiant, hunter green eyes staring back at her, and then everything went black…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revelations

Ayane's breathing became more and more rapid, as she clenched Hayate's muscular frame tightly. They inhaled the crisp, cold air in unison. Ayane's fiery eyes rolled back in delight, as Hayate passionately bit her bottom lip. Ayane released a whisper of a moan and dug her nails deeply into Hayate's back. Hayate yanked her lilac hair and pressed his lips against hers with so much force, that Ayane felt her breath momentarily slip away. Ayane locked eyes with Hayate and allowed the rest of the world to fade from her perception.

"I love you," Ayane murmured, as she blew softly in Hayate's ear. 

Hayate ran his fingertips gently up and down Ayane's supple breasts. Ayane's eyelids fluttered rapidly and goose bumps crept up on her skin. Hayate's strong chest almost crushed Ayane, as she felt the cold, wet grass brush against the small of her back. Ayane smiled slightly, as she allowed her lover to overtake her. Her cheeks became flushed with innocence, while Hayate continued to grasp control over her.

"Hitomi," Hayate whispered in elation.

Ayane instantly felt her heart cease beating. She coughed suddenly and desperately tried to breathe. Ayane shoved Hayate off of her and revealed the inferno of rage deep within her eyes. She felt her blood boiling in her veins, as her hands started shaking vehemently. Suddenly, everything went black…

Ayane's eyes popped open, still gasping for air. Sweat dripped down her forehead, glistening against her pale skin. Ayane spotted Hayate sitting in the distance besides a tree, looking up at the stars. An instant feeling of relief came over her, as Ayane realized it was only a nightmare. Her vivid encounter with her sub-conscious still crawled inside her thoughts, however. Ayane forced herself to shake it off and gathered her strength. She smiled and remembered that she had eliminated Hitomi's pesky presence. "Soon, he will forget all about her," Ayane mumbled menacingly to herself.

Meanwhile 

Hitomi heard unfamiliar voices whispering in the distance. Darkness blocked her vision because of the blindfold still remaining over her eyes. Hitomi's tiny hands were tied behind her back securely. She stopped trying to struggle and figured she would wait patiently for the mysterious man with green eyes to release her. Hitomi listened closely for his footsteps, in case he decided to sneak up and attack her. He moved so swiftly and quietly, however; which prevented her being sure of his exact whereabouts. Suddenly, Hitomi sensed his presence, as she felt the blindfold being untied. Hitomi blinked her crystal blue eyes and peered at the man standing before her. He was tall and muscular; with sharp, chiseled features concealed by a mask, and piercing hunter green eyes. Hitomi immediately deduced that he must be a ninja.

Hitomi let out an unsure smile in an attempt to gain his approval. The ninja's expression remained stone-cold, however. Hitomi did not sense any hint of warmth in his eyes, which deeply scared her. The ninja cleared his throat and said:

"Hitomi. My name is Ryu Hayabusa." "I am looking for Kasumi, the sister of Hayate, and I need your help."

Hitomi's eyes widened with delight at the mention of her beloved Ein's name. She immediately perked up and forgot all about being taken against her will.

"Oh I love Ein!" Hitomi shrieked with a giggle.

Hayabusa blankly stared at her and furrowed his brow at her odd, upbeat nature. He crossed his arms in front of him and let out an impatient sigh to show her that he meant business.

"Hitomi. I am being serious," Hayabusa grumbled. "I saw you with Ayane. You do know that she is dangerous, right?"

Hitomi crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes with bewilderment. She placed her hands on her hips and gave Hayabusa a pouting stare.

"Ayane is my friend!" Hitomi cried. "She has a plan that will help Ein gain his memory back!" "I think she is a little mean, but I get cranky too sometimes," Hitomi exclaimed.

A shadow crossed over Hayabusa's face, as he mumbled to himself about Hitomi's naiveté. He knew that Hitomi would bring him to Ayane and Hayate, but he did not know how much longer he could put up with her incessant, clueless nature.

"Hitomi. Ayane has powerful qualities that can often deceive people who are innocent," Hayabusa explained. "She can be very manipulative and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. "Ayane was ordered to kill Kasumi and who knows what she has planned for Hayate," Hayabusa continued.

Hitomi felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She tried to remain strong, but they continued to stream down her face. Hitomi began to sniffle, as she tried to focus on what Hayabusa was saying. She became so distracted that she almost thought he was speaking to her in another language. The sound of his voice echoed loudly in her head, which caused Hitomi to put her hands over her ears and begin to shake. 

"Hitomi!" Hayabusa boomed. "You need to listen to what I am saying." "Ayane used you and you have to get yourself together and help me find Kasumi!"

Hitomi became overwhelmed by this intrusion of revelations. She took a deep breath and realized that she must gather her strength. "Ein would not want me crying and feeling sorry for myself," she said to herself.

Hitomi stood up with newly formed confidence beaming from her eyes. She loosened the ropes wrapped tightly around her wrists with no help from Hayabusa. Hitomi's glowing innocence matured into strength and power. Her pure heart remained, but it was now shielded from those who would try to take advantage of her. Hitomi firmly nodded her head at Hayabusa, as they went off in search of Kasumi. They vanished quickly and left behind the rope that had bound Hitomi both physically and mentally. Free from her childish naiveté, Hitomi pressed forward with Hayabusa; keeping her heart faithful for her beloved Ein, and her wrath untamed for Ayane's treachery.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Ethereal Presence

The blazing sun began to set, as a crimson light sliced through the sky. Ayane watched her beloved Hayate stare up at the heavens. Her eyes remained fixated on the ground, as she desperately wished that she could gain comfort from the sky. It now only brought her sorrow and false hope, however. The pureness of the sky did not compliment Ayane's torn spirit. She let out a small sigh, as the leaves rustled behind her.

Ayane immediately reached for her dagger and walked cautiously toward the sound. She quickly glanced back at Hayate. Ayane heard whispers embedded in the rustling wind:

"Ayane."

Ayane's eyes widened with fear and curiosity. She gripped her dagger tighter and took a deep breath. After letting her fear momentarily consume her, Ayane's expression darkened and she marched forward. She brushed the branches out of her face and moved swiftly through the woods. Her breathing remained steady, as she kept her eyes fixated straight ahead and her ears alert. Ayane felt a sharp branch scrape against her leg. She tried to avoid it, but it was too late. Ayane fell to the cold, ground…

Ayane let out a small moan and forced herself to her feet. She brushed off the dirt, while a small clearing caught her attention. Melodic sounds from the river overtook her senses. Ayane walked toward the clearing and spotted a small figure standing by the river. Ayane rubbed her eyes, as she gazed at a woman with long, chestnut hair with hints of grey and a blue kimono. The woman crouched down and cupped the water in her hands. Ayane felt her breath start to fade, as her crimson eyes squinted in bewilderment. The woman turned around and stared right through her essence. Ayane immediately dropped her dagger to the ground and her face altered to a pale hue. The angelic face of her mother, Ayame, stared back at her.

Ayane rubbed her eyes again, as sweat glistened down her forehead. She wiped her brow absentmindedly and blankly peered at the figure of her mother.

"This can't be real," she thought to herself.

"Mother," Ayane timidly whispered, as she edged forward.

The woman smiled and began walking away.

"Mother!" "Wait, I need you!" Ayane cried out.

Ayame's words from the temple echoed in Ayane's head:

"The truth is Ayane…I am your mother."

Ayane's head began to pound, as these memories screamed inside of her. Sweat poured into her wide eyes. Ayane felt the stinging overtake her, as she blinked repeatedly. When she opened her eyes again, the woman had vanished. Ayane frantically scanned the woods for her with no prevail. She felt a graze against her shoulder. Ayane snapped around with no hesitation, but it was only Hayate. He stared at her with his warm, brown eyes and patted her shoulder. Ayane instantly felt her frostbitten shield melt, with just the touch of his fingertips.

"I thought I saw someone," she explained.

Hayate nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"The woods often play tricks on the mind, Ayane," Hayate said. "They make you see what isn't there." "Trust me, I know," he explained.

Ayane's warm glow instantly fleeted back to her veil of ice, as she glared at Hayate.

"He must mean Hitomi," Ayane growled to herself.

She reluctantly followed Hayate through the woods, keeping a watchful eye out for Ayame.

**Meanwhile**

Hitomi and Hayabusa trekked through the woods, as the light from the moon guided them forward. Hitomi stopped for a moment to admire the velvet sky. The stars flickering above resembled the twinkle in Hitomi's crystal blue eyes. She smiled to herself and wondered if her Ein was thinking about her.

"Hitomi." "We have to keep moving," Hayabusa interrupted.

Hitomi released a sigh and skipped along, following the enigmatic ninja.

"He is so serious all the time!" she mumbled to herself.

Hayabusa glanced back at her and revealed a half-smile. He inspected the woods and noticed a bridge up ahead.

"There," Hayabusa whispered.

Hayabusa ran up to the bridge, while Hitomi timidly approached it.

"I really don't like heights," she said shakily.

Hayabusa immediately placed his hand over her coral lips.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Hitomi looked past the bridge and observed a young girl standing in a bed of pink, rose petals. The auburn shade of Kasumi's hair shined so brightly, making the petals seem dim in comparison. Kasumi raised her eyebrow and cautiously approached them on the bridge.

"I will not let you bring me back," Kasumi firmly said to Hayabusa.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Hayabusa explained. "Hayate is with Ayane." "We must rescue him," he continued.

Kasumi's hazel eyes melted at the mention of her brother's name.

"Hayate," she whispered.

Hitomi began to wobble on the fragile bridge, as she desperately tried to maintain her balance. She shifted her weight back and forth and tried to forget about the height. But, it was too late. Hitomi felt her dizziness take over and her balance shake, as the bridge started to collapse around her. Hitomi let out a piercing scream, as she felt herself fall.

In one, quick moment, Kasumi teleported to the other side of the bridge and held out her hand.

"I'm slipping!" Hitomi cried.

Hayabusa pulled both girls up and brushed his hands off, as he grumbled to himself about Hitomi's incessant clumsiness.

"Come on! Let's go," Hayabusa said impatiently.

Hayabusa lead the way through the woods, with Kasumi and Hitomi following close behind. Hitomi's loud humming prevented Hayabusa from hearing a branch snap behind them. The pale moon beamed down on a tall, slender woman hiding in the distance. She tucked her short, platinum blonde hair behind her ears and licked her scarlet lips. The woman let out a menacing laugh that would put a wolf's howl to shame. She vigilantly slithered behind the group ahead, as her long trench coat trailed behind her…

**Meanwhile**

Ayane rested on her back against the frigid ground. She glimpsed over at Hayate, who was sleeping against a tree. Ayane tried to keep her eyes open, but their heaviness weighed her down. Ayane still could not shake the presence of her mother's figure in the woods. She started to think that she must be a huge disappointment to her mother. Ayane felt tainted and soiled by her blood. She did not see how there could be anything pure inside of her.

"Perhaps that is why Hitomi's presence bothered me so much," Ayane thought to herself.

Hitomi's illuminating goodness pierced Ayane's spirit so sharply. It haunted her of what she would never live up to. Ayane's thoughts were deafening, but she attempted to keep her mind clear. Suddenly, Ayame appeared before her, beaming in radiance.

"Ayane. There is good inside of you," Ayame said firmly. "Don't be afraid to open your heart," she continued.

Ayane closed her eyes and when she re-opened them, her mother was gone. Ayane took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She rubbed her arms, but it did not tame her shivering. Ayane glanced over at the sleeping Hayate with warmth and curiosity. She edged closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ayane felt at peace, as she allowed his goodness to cloak her from the darkness that still lurked inside of her. She gazed up at the radiant moon and allowed a smile to escape…for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Switch

Ayane splashed her face with cold water, hoping to cleanse her soul. Her mother's words about being a good person still haunted her from her dream. Ayane let out a sigh, as she immersed her head into the stream for a moment. She squeezed her violet hair to release the water, as she came up to the surface. The blazing sun beamed down on her, melting the water droplets on her pale shoulders. Ayane's eyelashes fluttered, as she peered at her reflection in the water.

A rustle behind her immediately captured her attention. Ayane clenched her fists and whipped around to see Hayate watching her from the clearing. A warm blush invaded her cheeks, as Hayate cast his eyes downward in respect. He turned around and walked back into the woods, leaving Ayane alone to her untamed thoughts.

"I need him to love me again, "Ayane said to herself.

She ran her petite hands in the water, desperately trying to think of an effective way to win her love's heart. Ayane laid back in frustration and gazed up at the indigo sky. The clouds began to shift slightly. Ayane raised her eyebrow and narrowed her crimson eyes in confusion. The clouds shifted more, forming letters in the sky. Ayane sprung up and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun in order to decipher the mysterious message.

"Use your power, "Ayane whispered to herself.

She blinked her eyes and the words vanished from her sight. The clouds formed back into ambiguous shapes again, as if nothing had happened. Ayane cupped the water in her hands and engulfed it. She wiped her small mouth and inhaled a deep breath.

Ayane picked herself up and ran into the woods. She waited for nightfall and allowed the vivid moon to guide her. She quietly crept up to where Hayate rested. She snuck up to him, and allowed his sweet smell to overtake her senses. He breathed steadily, as Ayane carefully pulled a strand of his hair out. Hayate flinched and moved slightly in his sleep, but he did not stir. Ayane pressed her fingers against his lips and then softly caressed them over her own.

"Soon we will be together," she whispered.

Ayane swiftly ran through the woods, grasping Hayate's strand of hair tightly in her hand. The moon illuminated her path, as she continued forward.

**Meanwhile**

Hitomi stared up at the moon and felt a sense of comfort. Her azure eyes sparkled with innocence and passion. Hitomi rested her head on her knees, as she rubbed her legs to stay warm. Hayabusa leaned against a tree, not too far away; keeping a watchful eye over the sleeping Kasumi. Hitomi watched with intense curiosity. Hayabusa's typical stone cold stare seemed to melt at the sight of Kasumi.

"Do you love her?" Hitomi asked.

"What?" Hayabusa grumbled.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"No, she is like a sister to me," he explained.

Hitomi continued to peer at him.

"Do you mind?" Hayabusa snapped.

"Sorry," Hitomi said quietly. "I just find you interesting."

"I gathered as much," Hayabusa said sternly.

Hitomi let out a shy smile and began humming to herself. Hayabusa shook his head, as a branch snapped behind him. In an instance, Hayabusa teleported behind Hitomi and grabbed a slender arm out from the bushes. He pulled out a tall, slender woman with jagged, short hair. The woman snatched her arm away from him and slithered into a serpent stance. She grabbed Hayabusa's leg out from under him, and he fell and hit the ground. Hitomi's eyes widened in alarm, as she rushed over to Hayabusa.

"Why did you hurt him?" she cried.

The woman let out a menacing cackle, as her icy eyes pierced right through Hitomi. Several pink petals fell in front of them, which distracted the woman for a moment. Kasumi appeared behind her and held a sword to the woman's throat.

"Let go of me, child!" the woman growled.

"Hitomi!" "Grab the rope and help me tie her up," exclaimed Kasumi.

Hitomi and Kasumi restrained the woman and helped up Hayabusa. Hayabusa brushed himself off and glared at the woman.

"I won't fall for your tricks again," Hayabusa snapped.

The woman gave him a seductive stare and licked her scarlet lips.

"Tell us who you are or I'll hit you!" Hitomi excitingly said, as she punched the woman's jaw.

Hayabusa shook his head in frustration, even though it had slightly amused him.

"Oops! I guess I got caught up in the moment," Hitomi said with a smile.

The woman spit at her feet and glared at Hitomi.

"You don't need to threaten me for information," she hissed. "My name is Christie and I was sent here to follow you. You will lead me to Ayane and Hayate," she demanded.

"What are we just supposed to trust you?" Hayabusa said, as he furrowed his brow.

Christie looked him up and down and gave him a coy smile. Hayabusa walked off to think, while Hitomi and Kasumi watched over Christie.

**Meanwhile**

Ayane sat by the water and drew a circle around her with her fingertips. She released Hayate's hair in front of her, along with a fresh rose petal. Ayane took out her dagger and pricked her finger, shaking the blood into the circle.

"I hope I am making the right decision," Ayane said to herself.

Ayane closed her eyes and pressed her fingers together, as she started to chant. Violet lights formed around her circle, as a lightning bolt pierced through the velvet sky. Ayane began to repeat her spell, to win Hayate's heart, with confidence:

"I conjure thee, I conjure thee.

My love for you has always been the key.

Look upon me as you do on her

And set your soul free."

Ayane opened her eyes as a bright flash slashed through the sky. Her heart began to pound heavily, as she fell to the ground, unconscious…

**On the other side of the woods**

Hitomi and Kasumi kept a watchful eye over Christie, when a flash in the sky distracted them.

"What is that?" Kasumi cried.

The flash got closer and closer, as it knocked Hitomi to the ground, and then instantly disappeared.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi screamed.

Kasumi's voice echoed through the woods, as Hayabusa ran towards them. Christie took this distraction to her advantage and quickly loosened her ropes. Kasumi spotted her out of the corner of her eye, and flipped behind her. Christie grasped her by the throat and threw her to the ground.

Hitomi let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry, as she shakily stood up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Kasumi's presence startled her. She stared down at her unrecognizable hands in confusion. She reached for her dagger, but it was not there. Kasumi's scream snapped her back into reality, as she hit Christie on the back of her head. She picked up Kasumi's sword and stared at her reflection in disbelief.

"I look just like Hitomi!" she said in a panic.

Hayabusa ran up to her and pressed his hand down on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Hitomi?" he asked.

Ayane felt short of breath, as she realized what had happened.

"The spell went wrong," she whispered. "A switch," she continued. "Then that means Hitomi is in my body with Hayate!" she panicked to herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek, as she realized what she had done.

**Meanwhile**

Hitomi woke up by the water in a cold sweat.

"Where is everyone," she asked herself.

She crawled to the water and saw Ayane's face staring back at her. Hitomi splashed the water again and again, but the reflection did not alter. Hitomi began to sob hysterically, trying to wake herself up from this horrible nightmare. Hayate came up behind her and hugged her shoulders.

"Ein," she whispered.

Hayate looked at Ayane with confusion, as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He began to stroke her hair to soothe her, unaware that his beloved Hitomi was trapped in this body. The moon beamed down on them, keeping this switch a secret…for now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Kiss To Seal Their Fate

The sun reflected down on Ayane's pale body, revealing the essence of Hitomi trapped inside. Hitomi rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, as Hayate remained in his peaceful slumber. Hitomi frantically felt her face, only to discover that it had not changed back to her familiar features.

"I was hoping it was only a dream," Hitomi sighed.

Hitomi gazed over at her precious Ein and felt a sense of comfort from his steady breathing. His mere presence warmed her heart, as a smile flickered on her face. Hitomi reached out her hand toward him, as Hayate's brown eyes opened up to the morning light. Hitomi hesitantly moved her hand behind her back and waited for her beloved to speak.

"Good morning Ayane," Hayate grumbled.

Hitomi furrowed her brow and scrunched up her face in confusion:

"Oh right Ayane! That's me! Good morning!"

Hayate lowered his eyes to the ground, unaware of Ayane's uncharacteristic chipper mood. He gazed up at the bright sky with a contemplative stare. Hitomi stood up and began to skip through the woods, looking for friendly creatures. She started humming to herself, as if she were in her own little world.

"Oooh a squirrel! Hi Mr. Squirrel! Squeak!" Hitomi exclaimed in excitement.

Hitomi's echoing squeals instantly captured Hayate's attention.

"Ayane…you really don't seem like yourself," he stated.

Hitomi lowered her head in uncertainty. She blew a kiss at the squirrel and began to skip back to Hayate.

"Oh wait!" Hitomi said to herself. "Ayane really doesn't skip. Hmm…I know!"

Hitomi put her hands on her hips and tossed back her new, short violet hair with attitude. She walked up to Hayate with confidence and displayed a coy smile. Hayate shook his head in confusion and began to stare off into the sky again. A small smile crept onto his face, however. Ayane's sudden switch in character had actually made her quite charming in his eyes.

Meanwhile

Ayane glanced over at Hayabusa and Kasumi sleeping in the grass. Their purity almost sickened her as much as being trapped in Hitomi's body. She shielded her eyes from the obnoxious beams of morning light seeping through the trees. Christie remained awake and silent, but her eyes stayed fixated on Hitomi. Ayane rolled her eyes at her situation, as she tried to think of a way to reverse her spell.

"I can't believe that stupid girl is with Hayate!" she whispered to herself.

Christie's icy eyes widened for a moment, as she attempted to hear the girl's words. Ayane glared back at Christie in a fury, which only added to Christie's suspicions.

"What are you staring at?" Ayane snapped.

Christie let out a cackle and then continued her stubborn silence. Hayabusa and Kasumi began to wake up in the distance. Ayane felt paranoia slice through her, as she worried about Hayabusa reading through her disguise. The ninjas approached her quickly and nodded their heads in greeting.

"Um hey guys. How did you sleep?" Ayane said forcefully.

Hayabusa peered at Hitomi with his piercing hunter eyes and glanced over at Christie:

"Has she said anything yet about why she wants to find Ayane and Hayate?"

Ayane hesitated for a moment, as she wondered to herself why an assassin might be after her?

"No she hasn't said a thing." Ayane said with confidence.

"Are you ok Hitomi?" Hayabusa asked. "You look fine, but your mind appears to be distracted," he continued.

"I am just great!" Ayane stammered, as she attempted to add in some enthusiasm.

"Hayabusa, Hitomi come quick!" Kasumi called out. "Christie is gone!"

Hayabusa and Ayane ran over toward Kasumi, but it was too late. Hayabusa quickly scanned the woods, but to no prevail. The assassin had vanished without a trace.

Meanwhile

. Hitomi decided to walk by the water to gather her thoughts. Ayane's reflection still made her shudder with uneasiness. Hitomi felt tear drops graze her cheeks, as she continued to pace back and forth in frustration. A bunny hopped up to the water, which instantly grabbed her attention. Hitomi felt a rush of happiness come over her, as she began to talk to the bunny in a soft tone.

"Hi bunny! How are you?" she asked with glee.

Hayate chuckled from the distance, as he watched Ayane carefully approach the bunny with a beautiful smile on her face.

"She reminds me so much of Hitomi," he sighed to himself.

Hayate approached Ayane and tapped her on the shoulder. Hitomi jumped in fear, but instantly became relaxed when she saw Ein.

"I have never seen you smile so much Ayane," Hayate began. "You look really beautiful."

Hitomi felt her skin began to tingle at her beloved's touch. She smiled shyly, not knowing what to say.

"I really want to tell him it is me," she said to herself.

Hayate ran his hand through her hair and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"Hayate I really want to tell you something," Hitomi said.

"And I want to tell you something too, " Hayate whispered, as he leaned in and kissed Ayane's soft, scarlet lips.

Hitomi hesitated at first, but then let her guard down. She melted into her Ein's sweet embrace and closed her eyes. A lightning bolt flashed across the sky and thunder echoed through the trees. When the young lovers opened their eyes, a switch took place once again. Ayane had been returned to her own body, as the kiss lifted her spell.

Ayane stared into Hayate's warm brown eyes with passion and amazement. She tugged on his hair and bit his lip in ecstasy. Hayate was surprised by her sudden aggression, but allowed himself to let go and follow his desires. . .

Meanwhile

Hitomi listened to Hayabusa and Kasumi argue about how Christie escaped with an empty heart. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she cursed the sky at her misfortune.

"I love you Ein," she whispered in despair, desperately trying to hold on to some kind of hope. . .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Trust in Friends…and Enemies?

_The deafening sounds of an organ vibrated through Ayane's ears. She cringed, as she walked down an endless dark hallway in a white sheer dress. Shadows passed by her, but quickly vanished before she could identify them. A crimson rose fell to the floor in front of her, as its thorns grazed Ayane's feet. She bent down to stop the bleeding, when a bright light up ahead hypnotized her. The music from the organ became quieter, as Ayane approached the light slowly._

_"Hayate," Ayane whispered._

_Ayane's mother walked by, staring blankly ahead. But, Ayane paid no attention to this, as she continued toward the light ahead. Suddenly the music stopped, leaving the whistling of the wind to send chills down Ayane's pale frame. Ayane hesitated, as she recognized Hayate's shadow in the distance._

_"Hayate," Ayane began again._

_Ayane's brow furrowed, when she realized that he was not alone. A tall, slender woman with silver hair and an icy stare slithered up behind him. Her eyes remained focused on Ayane, as she took out a dagger and pressed it against Hayate's throat._

_"No!" Ayane screamed._

Ayane woke up in a cold sweat to find herself still in the clearing in the woods. The moon reflected down on her, as Ayane quivered in fear.

"That was no ordinary dream," she said to herself.

Ayane could not stop replaying the nightmare in her head.

"Who was that woman?" she asked herself aloud.

Ayane could not help but think that she had been tapping into some of Hitomi's dreams and fears. Ever since they had switched back, she had a lot of difficulty sleeping. Hitomi's inherent goodness crept all over her frozen essence, which disgusted Ayane. No matter how hard she tried to shake it, she felt Hitomi's warmth still present inside of her. Ayane's distracting thoughts almost made her forget about Hayate, who was no longer there.

Ayane frantically skimmed the forest, but did not spot him.

"He probably just went for a walk," Ayane told herself.

The wind began to pick up more, as Ayane rubbed her arms. She walked back toward the clearing, when something pricked her foot. Ayane looked down to see a fallen rose, as she felt her breath escape her. Ayane's hands trembled with fear, as the possibility of this dream coming true became more real.

"Was this a prophecy?" Ayane asked herself.

"No. I won't let it come true. I must find Hayate!" Ayane said firmly.

**Meanwhile**

On the other side of the woods, Ryu Hayabusa looked up at the velvet sky for inspiration and guidance. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kasumi arranging some flowers together nearby. Hayabusa turned around and saw that Hitomi was still sitting off by herself. Hayabusa approached her to see if he could help in some way:

"Hitomi you have been so distant and I am very worried about you." "Please tell me what is the matter," he continued.

Hitomi let out a small sigh and gave him a hollow stare.

"It is nothing," she whispered.

Hayabusa's green eyes darkened with frustration, as he abruptly walked away from her.

"We need her, if we want to find Christie and protect Hayate," Hayabusa mumbled to himself.

Kasumi came over and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"We will find them," she said.

Hayabusa rolled his eyes at her naiveté. He began to feel guilty and responsible for Christie's escape.

"It will be my fault, if something happens to Hayate," Hayabusa thought to himself.

He began to pace back and forth, trying to come up with a solution for all of this. There was one possibility, but he had told himself he would never seek out this person again. However, it did not really seem like the right time to keep up old grudges when his friends were in danger.

"We need reinforcements," Hayabusa stated firmly to Kasumi and Hitomi.

"Who do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Time to look up an old friend," Hayabusa said. "Lets go." "We can't waste any more time," he continued.

Hayabusa, Kasumi, and a distant Hitomi set off to find this mysterious friend Hayabusa was referring to.

Meanwhile

Ayane continued trekking through the woods, hoping to find her beloved. The light of the moon aided her in this mission. Ayane did not slow down at all, as she kept her crimson eyes sharp and alert. The woman's icy stare from her nightmare still pierced through Ayane's every thought.

"I won't let you hurt him," Ayane said out loud.

Ayane spotted another clearing up ahead that appeared out of place. She began to scan her surroundings and look out for enemies. Ayane carefully approached the clearing and tried not to make a sound. Up ahead, she saw Hayate tied to a tree and unconscious.

"Hayate," she whispered.

Ayane's pale face became flushed with fury, as she decided to charge into the clearing with full force.

"What have you done to him?" Ayane screamed.

A bitter cackle reached Ayane's ears, as Christie approached her with a coy smile. Ayane reached for her dagger and kept her eyes focused on the woman's every move.

"Who are you?" Ayane demanded.

Christie let out another cackle as she crouched down and tripped Ayane with a kick. Ayane fell to the ground, but immediately sprung back up. She flipped over Christie and jabbed her repeatedly, hoping to rip out her cold heart in the process. Christie became stunned, but also recovered quickly, as she poked Ayane with several fast jabs. Christie opened her mouth to laugh again, when Ayane elbowed her right in the face. She continued to attack Christie with aggression and speed, constantly spinning around her and flipping over her, until Christie could not take it anymore. Ayane initiated one final blow that forced Christie to throw her hands up in defeat.

"You win," she said out of breath. "I give up."

Ayane wiped the sweat off of her brow and strongly gripped her dagger, as she approached Christie. She slapped her across the face again in disgust.

"One more time," Ayane said in anger. "Who are you and what do you want with Hayate?"

Christie smirked at Ayane's incessant demands, but did not feel like fighting anymore.

"My name is Christie and I am an assassin. I was sent here to kill you," she hissed.

Ayane's brow crinkled with confusion. She seemed so familiar...

"You are an assassin?" Ayane asked. "I am an assassin too. Who sent you here?" she demanded.

Christie smiled and glanced over at the unconscious Hayate.

"Don't you dare look at him," Ayane muttered.

Christie let out another laugh:

"Stupid child," she hissed. "I poisoned him and if you want your precious Hayate to be ok, then I think I will be the one taking over from here," Christie continued.

Ayane's flushed face went pale with concern, as she ran over to Hayate. She pushed the hair back from his forehead, and gave him a gentle kiss.

"It will be ok," Ayane whispered.

"Ok. Take me to whoever sent you," Ayane said impatiently.

Christie's icy blue eyes lit up with Ayane's consent. The wind howled loudly, as Christie helped Ayane move Hayate to a safe spot. They set off together, as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Silly girl." "This will be the last sun you or your lover will ever see," Christie thought to herself with satisfaction…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Melted by Love at First Sight

Ayane felt a snow drop fall and skim her pale cheek, but she paid no attention to it. Her eyes remained fixated on the back of Christie's head, as she followed her reluctantly. A cool breeze whistled softly, but it sounded almost deafening to Ayane. She covered her ears in frustration and tried to block out all of her worries, swarming around inside her head.

"What if Hayate doesn't make it?" Ayane thought to herself in fear. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him."

Christie hesitated for a moment to take a short rest, but Ayane took this as the perfect opportunity to knock into her. Ayane nudged her petite shoulder into Christie's back, which caused Christie to whip around in a fury.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Ayane said sharply. "I didn't even see you stop."

Christie's icy blue eyes burned with outrage, but she quelled her emotions for now.

"I don't see what that ninja sees in you," Christie hissed mockingly.

Ayane reached for her dagger and pressed it up against Christie's delicate throat. Christie let out a cackle and pushed Ayane off of her.

"Careful child…you don't know who you are dealing with," Christie warned.

Ayane bit her scarlet lips and forced herself to tame the beast within. She wanted nothing more than to rip Christie's throat out, but she knew she would never be able to cure Hayate without her. She continued to follow Christie's lead with mistrust.

"If this is a trap, she will severely pay," Ayane thought to herself.

The snow continued to fall at a steady pace and blanket the ground below. Ayane's thoughts wandered off to Hayate, hoping that he was safe from harm.

Meanwhile

Ryu Hayabusa watched the snowfall intently and contemplated his plan. He did not want to bring Kasumi and Hitomi into harm's way, but what other choice did he have? Hayabusa's eyes trailed off to the two girls, who were playing cheerfully in the snow.

"Let's build a snowman!" Hitomi cried with glee.

Hayabusa rolled his eyes at her immaturity, but at the same time let out a smile. Hitomi's quiet mood had worried him for a while, but she appeared to be back to herself now.

"We have to reach the village," Hayabusa explained firmly.

"Aww you are no fun at all Ryu!" Hitomi cried; her cheeks flushed with excitement.

Kasumi approached Hayabusa willingly and waited for him to lead the way. The three set out toward this unknown village, not knowing what to expect.

"So who is this old friend of yours?" Kasumi asked curiously.

Hayabusa carefully avoided her glance—worried that she might detect his uncertainty about all of this:

"No one important," he said.

Kasumi decided to drop the subject for now and followed his lead. Hitomi skipped behind the two of them, enjoying the frosty weather.

After several hours, they reached the village, which was now covered heavily with snow. Hayabusa carefully jumped across several walls to reach his destination at the top of a high building.

"This way!" he cried out to the girls.

Kasumi whipped around and teleported to the top of the building as well, leaving only a few pink petals behind.

Hitomi scrunched her nose in confusion and stared up at them.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" she cried.

"Figure something out," Hayabusa grumbled in annoyance.

Hitomi let out a small sigh and skimmed the area for a possible solution. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with delight, when she spotted a ladder on the other side.

"Be right up!" she cried.

Hayabusa cautiously looked around for signs of his old friend, but he had no luck. Suddenly, a high pitched yell caught his attention:

"Whaaaaaaaaaaata!"

"What was that?" Kasumi asked in confusion. "Was it a dog?"

Hayabusa let out a quiet laugh and then kept his guard up in defense.

"What are you doing here?" a man's voice echoed from the shadows.

A tall, muscular Chinese man with jet-black hair and chiseled features stepped forward. The snowflakes gleamed against his bronze chest.

"Ah Jann Lee," Hayabusa said with uncertainty. "Good to see you old friend."

Jann Lee raised his eyebrow at the ninja and looked over at Kasumi.

"What is a beautiful young girl like you doing with the likes of him?" he teased.

Hayabusa's face darkened in anger, as he put his hand in front of Kasumi protectively. He would not allow him to corrupt her.

"Oh you still think you run things here Ryu?" Jann Lee mocked. "Well not anymore. "You'll have to fight me if you want to get anything out of me."

Hayabusa motioned for Kasumi to stay back, as he approached Jann Lee carefully. The two fighters circled around each other, not knowing who would strike first. Hayabusa prepared to teleport behind him, as Jann lee taunted him. Jann Lee sweep kicked Hayabusa with ease, tripping Hayabusa to the floor.

"Watch out Ryu!" cried Kasumi with concern.

Jann Lee went to kick Ryu again, when Haybusa jabbed him in the jaw.

"Not the face!" Jann Lee cried out in anger.

The two men continued to exchange punches and kicks, and appeared to be evenly matched. Jann Lee's fighting style was flashier than Ryu's, but Ryu consistently defended himself well against Jann Lee's relentless attacks. Ryu went to grab Jann Lee, as Jann Lee pushed him off with grace and dragon kicked him into the wall.

"I'm here!" Hitomi interrupted, as she finally made her way to the top of the ladder.

Suddenly, she slipped on some ice and went flying right into Jann Lee. The two tumbled to the ground, as Hayabusa gathered himself up with the help of Kasumi. Jann Lee whimpered in pain, as Hitomi shook her head in bewilderment.

"Did we fight?" she asked in uncertainty.

Jann Lee stared at her in amazement, unsure of whether to slap her or to kiss her. Her clumsiness had bad timing, yet at the same time intrigued him slightly. Hayabusa walked over to the two of them and reached out his hand to Jann Lee.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Yea sure," Jann Lee muttered. "You know that you can't take me," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Hitomi looked over at him with curiosity and batted her eyelashes timidly. She felt her cheeks flush with nervousness, unsure of what she was feeling.

"Well he is definitely no Ein," she thought to herself. "But, he is pretty cute!"

Jann Lee flashed a charming smile in her direction, which only made her blush more.

"So we need your help," Hayabusa interrupted in impatience. "Christie, the assassin, has escaped and has every intention of killing Hayate and Ayane. We have to stop her."

Jann Lee's eyes narrowed with skepticism.

"Why should I care about them?" he asked.

Hitomi started to giggle, as Kasumi nudged her with her elbow.

"Never mind…I'll do it," Jann Lee agreed. "But I want something in return," he said, glancing over at Hitomi with interest.

"We'll discuss that later," Hayabusa said firmly. "We have no time to lose."

The group headed out to find Christie, hoping that we were not too late. The snow ceased falling for now, but the icy chill remained in the air. Jann Lee did not seem phased by the cold, however; as he felt his heart melt at the sight of Hitomi.


	15. Chapter 15

The Clouds Will Part: Chapter 15: The Game Plan

The sun beamed brightly in the sky, as spokes of light pierced through the blue surface. Ayane placed her fist over her forehead, carefully shielding her eyes. Several crows flew up above her and Christie, cawing out ominously.

"So just where are we headed exactly, assassin?" Ayane asked, turning to face her newly formed nemesis.

Christie arched her thin eyebrows, curving her scarlet lips into a twisted smile. "I have a name you know."

"Oh do you?" Ayane retorted. "You're lucky I don't call you witch or something worse."

Christie whipped around and raised her arm in attack, her right hand bent, ready to strike. Ayane faced her and clenched her fists, her body quivering slightly.

"Do you want to waste time picking a battle you can't win?" Christie snapped.

"Oh I know I can win," Ayane said with confidence, stepping closer to Christie and closing the gap between them so that there was only the crisp air between them.

"Don't forget about why we are here," Christie said, as she turned her head and continued to walk forward.

"You haven't told me anything yet!" Ayane cried. "Do you even know where we can find the antidote?"

Christie patted her chest repeatedly and stretched her neck; revealing a slender black string around her neck with a crystal-like container. A red liquid shimmered through the glass, as if it were the crimson sea. Ayane's eyes widened, suddenly realizing that Christie had the antidote on her this whole time. She carefully avoided her gaze, not sure if Christie had detected her observation. Ayane followed Christie hesitantly, her mind racing with ways to gain possession over the antidote and return to her beloved Hayate. This was no rash decision, however. Ayane knew that Christie would destroy the antidote without a moment's hesitation. At least she needed her for now. Ayane kept her guard up and continued walking with a new sense of hope rushing through her veins.

Meanwhile

The snow had started melting, revealing a sliver of bright green moss. Hitomi skipped through the melting snow while humming.

"Does she always do that?" Jann Lee asked Ryu Hayabusa, scratching his head in confusion.

"Pretty much," Ryu said. "You get used to it…well sort of."

"It would help if it was on key," Jann Lee said with a snicker, elbowing Ryu.

"Knock it off!" Ryu practically growled, his hunter green eyes flashing.

"Calm down old friend. I find her quirkiness very refreshing. I'm sick of dealing with the same type of girl night after night at the club…"

"Yes, I can see how that would be rather dull," Ryu muttered sarcastically.

"Listen Ryu…you asked for my help, remember?"

"Yea yea."

"Well anyway. There is this one girl who keeps following me around the village. Leilee or Leilang.

"Do you mean Leifang?" Ryu asked with sudden interest, stopping in his tracks.

"Yea that's it. Leifang. You know her?"

"She is heavily trained in T'ai Chi Quan. We could use her assistance."

"I don't know man. She's kind of obsessed with me if you know what I mean," Jan Lee said with a wink.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Hitomi asked with sudden concern, squinting her eyes at Jann Lee in confusion. "Try opening and closing them really quickly!"

Jan Lee burst out laughing and patted her softly on the head. "See that's what I'm talking about Ryu. I need someone to make me laugh. Not some bimbo that can't beat me in one tournament."

"I heard you refused to fight her again," Ryu said with a smile.

"Well I mean you can only win so many times, "Jann Lee retorted.

"Guys I don't mean to interrupt, but what are we doing here?" Kasumi asked, her auburn hair whipping around, delicately framing her face.

"Where do we start looking for this assassin who is after your friends?" Jan Lee asked.

"Maybe we should worry more about who hired Christie in the first place?" Hitomi suggested, tilting her head to the side.

Kasumi, Jann Lee, and Ryu all stared at Hitomi in shock, nodding in unison.

"Who knew Hitomi would have the best idea?" Kasumi asked with a giggle.

"I know some things Kasumi!" Hitomi cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"We need to make a list of our enemies and determine who would want to cause Ayane or Hayate harm," Ryu stated abruptly.

"That can take all day man!" Jan Lee whined. "We need to just start at the top and work our way down."

"So where do we start?" Hitomi asked, eagerly listening to Jann Lee with a slight blush in her cheeks. Her heart fluttered slightly at the sound of his voice. There was something about him that made her go weak in the knees, but she didn't want him to think she was a silly little girl with a crush.

"We go to DOATEC," Jann Lee said firmly. "That's where we will get some answers."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Ryu asked. "They are going to be heavily armed."

"Then we get reinforcements," Jann Lee said.

"Let's go!" Hitomi cried, pumping her fist in the air.

Ryu shook his head at Hitomi, but revealed a small smile. "We'll start with Leifang," he said in agreement.

"Oh come on man!" Jan Lee whined.

Meanwhile

Ayane and Christie continued walking, the sun setting in the distance. Ayane kept her eyes fixated on Christie's neck, the black string dangling delicately around her throat.

"Soon," she whispered.

"What was that?" Christie retorted, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"So where are we going exactly?" Ayane asked.

"DOATEC naturally," Christie said with a coy smile, the sun now fading completely into the pit of the night sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New Strangers Don't Always Mean New Friends

The cool crisp air had shifted to a warm breeze, as Hitomi breathed in and out of her nose, inhaling it deeply. Her eyelashes fluttered, perfectly framing her crystal blue eyes. She pushed her chestnut bangs across her forehead, as she let out a small sigh. Ryu Hayabusa and Jann Lee were at the head of the group, walking quickly and softly chatting. Kasumi followed closely behind them, tilting her head in every direction, as if she was anticipating an oncoming attack at any moment.

"I'm hungry!" Hitomi cried out, suddenly breaking the silence.

Ryu and Jann Lee continued walking, not slowing down for a moment. Hitomi ran up to them, determination swept across her pixie face. She cleared her throat and tapped Ryu on the shoulder.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, more loudly this time. "I'm famished!"

"Yea we heard you," Jann Lee said with a smirk. "I thought you were just thinking out loud."

"I'm always thinking out loud!" Hitomi exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Enough," Ryu said sharply, finally stopping in his tracks. "We have a lot of ground to cover. We can stop for food when we get to the Seaside Marketplace."

"Oh I just love the sea," Kasumi interrupted. "I'm always having this one recurring dream where I am a mermaid and I'm dancing and singing with the fish."

"And I thought I had problems…" Jann Lee chimed in with a snicker.

"We're never going to get to the marketplace if we keep stopping every five minutes," Ryu retorted, ignoring Jann Lee's comment.

"I think it's more like every seven minutes," Hitomi said.

Ryu shook his head and continued walking, trying to remain calm. "Let's get moving," he said his voice slightly sincerer.

The group followed him, as the warm breeze continued to whip through the air.

Meanwhile

"How much longer?" Ayane asked, shifting her gaze to Christie.

"I'm not really sure," she said, ignoring Ayane's harsh tone. "We'll get there when we get there."

"You know I'm getting really sick of this!" Ayane cried.

"You don't really have a choice and you know it," Christie retorted, running her scarlet fingernails through her platinum hair.

Ayane was about to turn on Christie, no longer caring about the consequences, when she heard a branch snap behind them.

"What was that?" Christie asked, now also becoming aware of a new potential threat.

"I thought you knew everything," Ayane said mockingly.

Christie didn't bother to respond, narrowing her steel gray eyes. She quickly motioned for Ayane to go around the other side of the tree line. Like it or not, she needed her help, for now anyway. Ayane took a deep breath and quickly rushed to the other side, barely making a sound. It was almost like she was floating through the air. Christie crouched behind a broken tree, extending her long legs into a serpent stance, ready to strike when the moment was right.

A man appeared in the clearing with jet black hair and light eyes, a crimson beret pulled down over his forehead. He had a strong build and a quiet strength about him. He clenched his fists together and scanned the area.

"I know you are out here Christie," he called out in a strong Russian accent.

Before he knew what was happening, a blinding purple light invaded his senses. It became brighter and brighter, swirling through the air with a vengeance. Bayman shielded his eyes, when he spotted a petite girl with violet hair, stepping out of the lights, her eyes flashing bright crimson.

"Prepare to fight!" she cried, now rushing toward him.

Bayman quickly dodged her attack, as she swirled through the air with a spiral drill kick.

"You're a quick one," he said, punching his fist.

Ayane ignored him, running toward him again to attack. She flipped through the air and grappled on to his neck with her slender legs, gripping tightly. Bayman struggled to break free, gasping for air. Ayane quickly dived to the ground, pulling Bayman with her, as a loud thud echoed through the air from their fall. Ayane quickly somersaulted away, spiraling and spinning around him, almost as if she was skating on ice. She struck him quickly with her right hand, but Bayman grasped her fist tightly. His strength was overpowering, as Ayane tried to break free but to no avail. Bayman grappled her with his legs, as she felt her body being contorted; now slamming to the ground.

"Let her go," a sharp voice interrupted.

"Oh all right," Bayman said. "It's always nice to see you Christie." He released his leg hold on Ayane, as she coughed violently and shakily stood up.

"You know this guy?" Ayane cried.

Christie ignored Ayane, turning to face her fellow assassin. "Bayman, you know that this is my job. Who asked you to come here? Don't even tell me that Donovan sent you here too!"  
"Maybe he did," Bayman said with a shrug. "It seemed like a good job. Why should you have all the fun?"

"What is going on?" Ayane cried. "Someone needs to tell me what is going on right now!"

"You need to learn to control your anger," Bayman said. "That is why I will always beat you in the end."

"Want to try me again?" Ayane shrieked.

"Stop it!" Christie interrupted. "If you ever want to see your precious Hayate alive again, you will not defy me."

Ayane bit her lip, trying to control her breathing, which was now escalating. She felt her rage soaring through her veins, slicing at her skin, as if it was an itch she couldn't scratch.

"We can discuss everything on the way to DOATEC," Christie said to Bayman. "Let's go."

"Are you coming child?" she asked tauntingly, cocking her head back and cackling.

Ayane followed her reluctantly, shifting her gaze to the Russian stranger. "He may have beaten me once, but I will take his life before the night is over," she whispered, the heavy breeze camouflaging her threatening words.

Meanwhile

Hitomi's eyes widened as they finally approached the Seaside Market. The turquoise water looked like something you would see in a painting. The waves gently crashed against the white beach, as the sea gulls cried out in the distance. The group walked across an arched bridge that led directly into the marketplace, which was full of villagers.

"Should we spread out?" Jann Lee asked. "There are a lot of people here and I'm not sure where Lola hangs out."

"Lei Fang," Ryu corrected him. "Not a bad idea though. Everyone spread out and look for Lei Fang. Hitomi, you can certainly find some food here," he said kindly.

"I don't even know where to start!" she cried, her eyes widening. "There are so many stands!"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Ryu said. "Everyone remember to gather supplies and see if anyone here knows of Lei Fang. We'll meet by the water in about an hour."

Everyone nodded and walked off in different directions, parting through the large crowd. Hitomi eagerly began eyeing the stands in front of her. There were stands with jewelry, shining brighter than the turquoise sea and a clothes stand with beautiful scarves and hats. Hitomi felt her stomach growl, reminding her that she first needed to get something yummy to eat.

"Hmmm," she said, shifting her gaze to a vegetable stand in the corner. An old man with a beige robe and a long beard was carefully placing the last cabbage from his cart onto the stand.

"That's perfect!" Hitomi cried, practically running to the vegetable stand.

Hitomi felt her mouth water at just the sight of the luscious cabbage. She felt into her pocket and realized that she only had a few coins on her.

"Uh sir," she said quietly. "Can you give me a discount?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him angelically.

The old man squinted at her and looked her up and down shaking his head," "I don't think so."

"Oh please," Hitomi said, practically begging now.

Before she knew what was happening, a petite girl with braided raven hair stepped right in front of her as if she were invisible. "I'll be taking that," the girl said in a sweet voice. She leaned over the counter, her breasts now pushed together, as the old man's eyes widened with delight.

"You got it miss!" he said, placing the cabbage into her hands. "Have a great day!"

"Hey, I was here first!" Hitomi cried, placing her hands on her hips. "You cut right in front of me!"  
"Oh I didn't even notice you," the girl said without even a hint of remorse. She opened her coral lips and bit down into the cabbage, as Hitomi's face flashed with anger.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that!"

Hitomi pushed the girl with full force, as the cabbage fell to the ground. The girl spun around quicker than she expected her to.

"Look what you did!" the girl cried, staring at the cabbage on the ground. She now charged at Hitomi with full force, as the girls began to fight.

"Hitomi!" Ryu cried, rushing toward the scene. Kasumi and Jann Lee quickly followed, as a small crowd was now around them.

"She started it!" Hitomi cried.

"Hitomi, this is Lei Fang," Ryu said, averting his eyes, now embarrassed for the both of them.

"Ooops," Hitomi said with a giggle, her face turning bright red.

The group all faced each other, not sure which one should break the awkward silence first. Lei Fang's eyes widened when she spotted Jann Lee, who was now obsessively running his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"What are you all doing here?" Lei Fang asked.

"Let's go talk where we have some more privacy," Ryu suggested, as the crowd of strangers around them were now whispering and pointing.

The group walked across the arch bridge, headed toward the white beach, as the sun blazed brightly in the sky. Hitomi eyed Lei Fang, watching her whisper in Jann Lee's ear and she felt her throat go dry. First her cabbage and now her new crush! For the first time in a while, Hitomi began to miss Ein. She had tried to block him out of her mind; afraid of feeling her heart break, but now all she could do was think of him. She inhaled deeply and walked toward the beach, wishing that Ein was beside her, but reality struck her sharply, as she remembered that he was still miles away.


End file.
